


ghuregbuzramerag

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Uncle Thorin, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	ghuregbuzramerag

Kili stirred feeling a little tap on his arm he grumpy pushed the hand away and rolled over onto his side, he felt a little shake.

"Baby brother wake up, it's ghuregbuzramerag you got to get up "Fili babbles excited and starts jumping up and down on the old bed they share. 

His body feels with a sudden energy and excitement it is his favourite celebration he enjoyed the atmosphere all the adults drink and make merry all day and the dwarflings get to play games.

But that wasn't what Kili was looking foward to most. His uncle Thorin had been away for two moon circles and he ad missed him terribly today was the day he returned.

He rushed out from under the blanket and quickly put on his breeches and tunic, and runs down the old stairs taking two at a time leaving his brother 

" ma ma is he back" he asked excitedly running into the kitchen and looking around for a sign of his beloved uncle's return.

" not yet little warrior" she beams smiling at the excited Dwarfling face.

Kili feels his heart drop and walks up to table , grabbing his tin cup and bowl off the low shelf.

Dis looks at her sons disappointed face and grabs his hand running her fingers along the back of his hand " he will be here, he promised you he'd be back for the first day of ghuregbuzramerag so he will be" she reassured her youngest giving him a kiss on the cheek and a smile./p>

" he said he will teach me how to use a bow and arrow I'm going to be a Sharpe shooter just like uncle" the brunet boy boasted proudly grabbing a sausage with his fingers and ignoring the cutlery. 

Dis could help but smile as her youngest looked at her innocently as he scoffed down the sausage with his bare hands. 

Fili entered the room and gave his mother a quick kiss and did the same but with the bacon 

"What am I going to do with you to animals" she asked but could help but smile at there twin grins as they stared back at her " go on away with you go outside and play until it is time for the celebrations to start" she ordered watching them race out the door into the yard. 

Fili turned to his brother " let's play warriors of Erebor, I'm Mr Dwalin and you can be uncle" kili ordered he always wanted to be Mr Dwalin he thought he was brave and strong and also he wanted lots of tattoos. 

Kili looked up at his big brother " ok but you have to do as I say because I'm the prince and I order you to give me a piggy back he ordered. 

The blonde dwarfling laughed and bent down so his little brother could climb on his back. "No on to battle to slay a dragon" he orders point at the tree in the garden that they always pretend is the enemy. 

After several minutes of kili bossing his brother around Dis enters the garden" come on boys time for the celebrations" she calls smiling at the excitement in her children's face as the both grab a hand. 

The celebrations go on through out the day all the dwarflings playing together while the adults talk however kili sits on a log waiting the longer the day goes on the sadder he looked, however many times fili asked his brother to come and play or his mother tried to get him to move he remained stubborn, as night fell they were force to break up the celebration for the day and return home. 

"He broke his promise" kili uttered with watery eyes as they returned home. 

Dis did not know what to say to her youngest to make things better and sighed at the stupidity of her brother making such a promise. 

After the night was a pun them kili crept out of the bedroom and into his uncle's he pulled his old coat from the wardrobe and silently kept to door making sure not to creak it as he opened the door he wrapped the cost around him and waited. 

He could feel his eyes closing as sleep crept up and curled into the jacket. 

next thing he knew he felt a slight shake of his shoulders " little Bear cub" it said fondly and he peeled open his eyes to look apon the bearded face of his beloved uncle. 

Thorin could see the happiness in the little boys eyes as he clung on to his shoulders. 

" your late" kili said sternly looking at his uncle " and as an heir of Durin you should always be on time" he lectured causing thorin to let out a roaring laugh as he bundled the youngster into his arms and began to tickle him as he carried him inside as kili fiddled with his braids talking non stop.


End file.
